New Genesis Pharmaceutical Co.
*'This article is a part of the Code Genesis Continuity.' "Welcome to new beginnings." --New Genesis Pharmaceutical motto. New Genesis Pharmaceutical is a fictional pharmaceutical corporation set in the Code Genesis continuity in the very heart of Newark City. It is the place of employment for Rose, Beth, Kirk, Frank Head and Jonas. The company itself is not as substantial and well-known as Umbrella or Tricell, but it seems to control most marketed items such as medicine and products of Newark City. It has more of a public face to its people rather than what Umbrella had attempted. While the company does manufacture medicines and many other products for its people; like Umbrella, it does perform research and testing, though not to an extreme with the use of illegal experimentations. It also does not operate as a malevolent paramilitary organization either and does have other offices, but their locations remain unknown. It was founded by the late Craig Melbourne around the same time of Umbrella. What became of the company after the destruction of its headquarters remains unknown. History New Genesis was founded by Craig Melbourne in 1968 from a (cleverly placed) idea that was sparked to him by Alex Wesker. He started his own company as a means to explore more passive and humane means to improve human physical illnesses and diseases. When the small company eventually flourished, Craig set up departments in several more states, all while keeping sure not to pose any threat to Umbrella as he greatly feared their top researcher, Albert Wesker. While the company grew, he then enlisted the help of Charles Bedford to be his top researcher. While this went on, Craig began to understand what Charles' role was to Spencer and knew about the New World plan that the Umbrella CEO had worked on with Alex. Craig was concerned not for the sake of the world, but purely for his company as well as himself. He had no desire to outright end it in such destruction and sought only to protect it. The rest of the world made little difference to him. When Umbrella's stocks began to crumble and the company no longer became a threat, Craig attempted to seize the opportunity by playing the stocks to improve and become a corporate giant. Unfortunately, his attempts failed and Tricell took over at the top. This caused financial struggle for his company and even more so, for the people of Newark City who relied on the medicines and products that New Genesis distributed. In time, finances seemed to bounce back into place, especially with the fall of Tricell. But New Genesis was under scrutiny due to its partnership with Umbrella in the past and had remained under watch for many years after Umbrella's fall. Fate It is unknown what became of New Genesis after Newark City's destruction. It is believed that it may have suffered financially because of the destruction of its primary headquarters. Known Products Cardizac: A heart medication that smooths the muscles cells to bring the normal heart rhythm. Protonic: A pill that is used to treat acid reflux. Azlefin: An eyedrop medication. NG Multivitamin: A mutlivitamin suppliment. Appearance *Resident Evil: Code Genesis *Resident Evil: End of Days "Prequel to Code Genesis" *Resident Evil: Code Genesis Viral Series ---- Remember this: "A bazooka in the hands of a woman PMS'ing can cause mass mayhem in a zombie apocalypse." --Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 14:04, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Category:Locations Category:Organizations